


The Rock Show

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Como é seu nome mesmo? Perguntei. Ela não ouviu. Cheguei bem próxima de seu ouvido e repeti a pergunta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock Show

Eu não era fã de Panic! At The Disco, mas achava Northern Downpour linda. Ela não gostava muito de Avenged Sevenfold, mas considerava Seize The Day uma música genial.  
  
Rimos. Só porque estávamos tentando ser gentil uma com a outra.  
  
Me perguntou o nome da banda que tocava covers de Blink 182. Eu não me lembrava. Alguma coisa com “Anti”. Conhecia o baterista.   
  
Ela fez um comentário complexo sobre a habilidade e presença de palco dos músicos. Me surpreendi. A maioria das garotas que apareciam nesses festivais undergrounds eram namoradas de músicos ou queriam namorar algum. Entendiam quase nada de música.  
  
Perguntei se ela tinha vindo sozinha como eu.  
  
Não.  
  
Veio com a amiga.  
  
Samantha.  
  
Olhei para onde ela apontou e avistei Samantha abraçada com a namorada, cantarolando All The Small Things com o vocalista que tinha descido do palco pra pular com os três caras que agitaram o show todo. Como eu, uma garota que ia nos festivais pelas bandas. Mas eu não ia com a cara dela e ela não ia com a minha.  
  
Voltei minha atenção à garota ao meu lado. Cabelos lisos, negros, lápis nos olhos chocolates, piercing nos lábios, roupas pretas. Como tantas outras. Porque tinha me chamado atenção? Ah não, foi ela quem puxou conversa.  
  
Me perguntou qual música do Blink era minha preferida. Ninguém precisa ser fã, mas se você viveu essa geração certamente tem uma preferida deles. A minha era Adam’s Song. Amava aquela letra.  
  
Sorriu.  
  
Devolvi a pergunta.  
  
Stay Together For The Kids.  
  
Minha segunda música favorita deles. Claro, não disse isso à ela.  
  
A próxima banda era de som próprio. Já tinha visto em outro festival. Como era o nome mesmo? Tocava screamo. O guitarrista tinha saído com minha irmã.  
  
Contei à ela que a banda era boa.  
  
E até eles arrumarem os instrumentos, ficamos ali, paradas, olhando pro palco, às vezes eu olhava pra ela, de esgueira. Ela sorria quando percebia. Eu não disfarçava muito bem.  
  
O show começou e eu estava pensando em prolongar a conversa, me aproximar um pouco mais.  
  
Como é seu nome mesmo? Perguntei.  
  
Ela não ouviu.  
  
Cheguei bem próxima de seu ouvido e repeti a pergunta.  
  
Karina.  
  
Perguntei se podia beijá-la.

  
Não era isso que eu ia dizer, mas saiu tão naturalmente que eu nem me espantei quando ela sorriu e disse sim.  
  
Calmamente, sem pressa de aproveitar o momento, apreciando cada segundo em que minha boca se aproximava da dela. Nós duas no meio do bate cabeça, em meio a chutes e gritos. Me deliciava com seus lábios macios, sua língua quente, brincando com seu piercing. Minhas mãos em seu quadril lhe puxavam para mais perto de meu corpo. Ela acariciava meus braços, uma das mãos subindo até o pescoço e descendo até o antebraço.   
  
Alguém passou bem próximo de nós. Me distanciei achando que íamos trombar com alguém. Mas não. Os três caras mais dois amigos da banda se juntaram numa ciranda zuada em torno de nós. Pareciam capetinhas dançando em círculos, adorando as deusas lésbicas.   
  
Karina riu.   
  
Me puxou de volta para si.


End file.
